Aventura En La Tierra
by bob nintendero
Summary: Eggman construye una maquina para poder transportarse a otros mundo,pero cuando este la usa para ir a equestria,una cierta persona hace explota el control que controla la maquina enviando a sonic,rainbow dash y sus amigos a la tierra,donde les esperan unas sorpresas.
1. La Idea De Eggman

**hola a todos,bueno este es mi primer fanfiction,espero que les agrade,bueno empecemos:**

* * *

**_aventura en la tierra _**

**_capitulo 1:la idea de eggman_**

_**MOBIUS**_

_**BASE DE EGGMAN**_

_Eggman estaba sentado,viendo con furia en una pantalla enorme,una imagen de el erizo azul llamado sonic_

Eggman:ese maldito erizo azul siempre me aruina los planes de conquistar mobius,si el y sus amigos no estuvieran aqui,yo podria conquistar mobius sin

problemas.

_de repente un foco aparece encima de eggman_

Eggman:o mejor dicho,yo podria conquistar otro mundo,mientras ese erizo esta aqui,

HAHAHAHAHAHA soy un genio HAHAHAHAHAHA-"cof" "cof" tal vez deberia ver a un doctor primero

_eggman sale de la sala con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

**CASA DE TAILS**

_tails estaba areglando su tornado cuando de repente_

sonic:¡TAILS!

tails:¡woah!

_tails de repente alza la cabeza,golpeandose con el tornado_

tails:¡auch!

sonic:¡TAILS!,¡TAILS!,¡TAI...

_sonic ve a tails tirado debajo del tornado_

sonic:¿tails,que haces debajo del tornado?

_tails se levanta_

tails:estaba areglando el tornado despues de que "alguien" lo utilizo para ir a angel island

_sonic se puso nervioso_

sonic:ejejejeje si lo ciento tails pero necesitaba ir urgentemente

tails:¿para que?

sonic:para es concurso de "coma tantos chilli dog que pueda en cinco minutos" recuerdas

tails:si,pero tengo una duda,¿como rompiste el ala del tornado?

**RECUERDO DE SONIC:**

sonic:ya casi llego,ya casi llego,rapido maldita lata de basura,que si no llego pronto perdere mi turno

_sonic logra ver angel island desde donde estaba_

sonic:ya casi solo tengo que aterrizar lentamente

_sonic llegaba a angel island cuando de repente,sonic choca contra una roca_

sonic ... ¡maldigo mi suerteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

_sonic cae rapidamente hacia el piso,arrastrandose hasta un edificio que estaba alli_

_cuanto estaba cerca de impactar,el tornado por la friccion se detiene_

_sonic se baja del tornado y lo mira:tenia un ala destrozada y la cola rota_

sonic: ... aterizaje perfecto

_sonic se va adentro del edificio feliz,dejando el tornado solo_

**FIN DEL RECUERDO**

_sonic se rie nervioso_

sonic:jejeje pues... lo deje afuera y cuando volví estaba asi

tails:pues que raro,siempre lo hemos dejado asi en nuestras aventuras,no entiendo por que pasaria esto,como sea,¿que era lo que querías sonic?

_sonic se entusiasma_

sonic:a si,escuche que va estar una feria esta noche green hill zone,¿quieres ir?

tails:bueno,ya e terminado de reparar el tornado,entonces... ¡claro!

sonic:bien,¡nos vemos luego!

_sonic se va_

tails:¡adios sonic!

_tails suspira_

tails:no se porque,pero preciento que algo saldra muy mal esta noche

_en la ventana se ve un robot volador con una camara_

**BASE DE EGGMAN**

eggman:o tails no tienes idea hahahahaHAHAHAHAHA

_atras de eggman se puede ver una maquina:era el eggmovil de eggman arriba de un robot gigante:tenia una sierra de un lado,un cañon en el otro,tenia la cara de eggman y picos en las plantas de los pies del robot_

eggman:antes de irme,quisiera una ultima pelea con mi enemigo

_eggman se sube al eggmovil_

eggman:pero antes,debo empezar a ver cual lugar sera la gran y nueva eggmanland

_aparese una pantalla enfrente de eggman_

eggman:a ver no,no,fea,triste,no, ¡AJA!

_en la pantalla aparece una imagen de poniville,egman sonrie diabolicamente_

eggman:es perfecta

**EQUESTRIA**

**BIBLIOTECA DE PONIVILLE**

_adentro de la biblioteca,estaba una unicorni purpura leyendo un libro junto a una gran torre de libros,y un dragon purpura con verde bariendo a un lado,si,ellos son twilight y spike_

spike:no puedo creer que hayas leido todos esos libros

twilight:aja

spike:lo bueno es que esta ves si hayas comido,no como algunas veces donde no as comido nada,

twilight:si claro

spike: ... y no me estas asiendo caso ¿cierto?

twilight:aja

spike: ...

_spike derepente tuvo una idea para sacar a twilight de su trance,respiro ondo y dijo_

spike:¡SE ROBAN LOS LIBROOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSS!

_twilight de repente salio de su trance y se levanto enojada con su cuerno brillando_

twilight:¡QUIEN SEA EL QUE ESTE ROBANDO LOS LIBROS SERA MEJOR QUE LOS BAJE O SINO VOY A TRANSFORMARLOEN CUCARACHA Y LO PISARE!

_twilight se confundio cuando lo unico que vio fue a un dragon partiendose de la risa en el suelo_

spike:jajajajajajaja debiste ver la expresión de tu rostro jajajajajajajajaja

_twilight al escuchar esto se puso roja de vergüenza y le dijo a su ayudante __irónicamente_

twilight:jajaja muy gracioso spike

spike:verdad que si

twilight:¡ESTOY HABLANDO IRÓNICAMENTE!

_spike al ver gritar a twilight se dejo de reir,se paro y dijo nerviosamente_

spike:calmate,ya se que lo decías irónicamente,solo me estaba burlando de ti,no volverá a pasar

twilight:bueno,¿pero que no pase de nuevo!,¿entendiste?

spike:si twilight _se escucha un zumbido _¿escuchas eso?

twilight:¿que cosa?

spike:un zumbido

twilight:¿un zumbido?spike creo que mejor te lavo las orejas que ahora escuhas co..

_se rompe la ventana y se logra ver caer a una pegaso azul _

twilight:¡AUCH!

_spike sonrie_

twilight:¡ni una palabra spike!

?:hola twilight

twilight:¡¿rainbow dash?!¡que haces aqui!

rainbow dash:nada solo vine a decirles que esta noche habra una fiesta en casa de pinkie pie

spike:cool

twilight:rainbow dash,no es por molestarte pero...¡PODRIAS QUITARTE DE ENCIMA!

_rainbow dash se para rapidamente nerviosa_

rainbow dash:lo ciento twilight,bueno me tengo que ir adios

_rainbow se va volando_

spike:adios rainbow

twilight:bueno,yo voy a seguir leyendo

_twilight se sienta a leer el libro que tenia antes_

spike:no otra vez

* * *

**bueno este es el primer capitulo de mi serie,no olviden dejar reviews nos vemos**


	2. Diversión Robotica

**HOLA A TODOS,COMO ESTAN,YO ESTOY BIEN,BUENO BASTA DE CHARLAS,QUE COMIENCE EL CAPITULO**

* * *

**_aventura en la tierra_**

**_capitulo 2: diversión robotica_**

_**MOBIUS**_

_**GREEN HILL ZONE**_

_ya era de noche en green hill zone,por lo que la feria ya estaba puesta,divirtiendo a la gente_

_se puede ver a tres figuras entrando,un erizo,un zorro y un equidna_

?:aun no puedo creer que me hayan convencido de venir aqui - _dijo el equidna enojado_

sonic:calmate knuckles,no queremos que la gente vea que trajimos a un aguafiestas a la feria - _dijo burlonamente_

knuckles:¡que dijiste! - _dijo mas enojado_

tails:calmados chicos,vinimos a divertirnos,no a pelear - _dijo el zorro,el estaba cansado de todas las peleas ellos tuvieron en el camino_

sonic y knuckles:esta bien - _dijeron los dos_

sonic:¿que raro?- se pregunto sonic

tails:¿que pasa? - pregunto tails

sonic:siempre que venimos a un lugar divertido,siempre aparece...

?:!SOOOOOONNNNIIIIIIIICCCCC¡

_sonic se puso nervioso al escuchar esa voz_

sonic:o no - _dijo nervioso_

knuckles:pareze que se te acabo la suerte - _dijo burlonamente_

_de la nada,una eriza rosa con un vestido rojo aparece,abrazando a sonic de la espalda_

?:sonic savia que no podías vivir sin mi,asi que viniste aqui a verme - _dijo la eriza feliz_

sonic:amy yo vine aqui solo para divertirme con tails y knuckles,nisiquiera sabia que estabas aqui - _dijo nervioso_

tails:bueno amy,no me gusta interrumpir esto pero... ¿viniste aqui solo a buscar a sonic o a divertirte con alguien mas? - _dijo dudoso_

_amy mira a tails,sin soltar a sonic_

amy:vine a divertirme con cream y rouge aqui - _dijo feliz_

knuckles:¡¿CON ROUGE?!...al menos se que no esta robando la esmeralda maestra - _dijo serio_

_?:_bueno,solo por hoy tu esmeralda esta a salvo rojito - _dijo una murcielaga que venia junto a una coneja con un chao  
_

tails:hola rouge, cream y cheese - _dijo feliz_

cream:hola tails,hola señor sonic y knuckles - _dijo feliz_

cheese:caho chao - _dijo feliz_

knuckles:¡¿acaso me as llamado rojito?! - _le_ _dijo enojado a rouge_

tails:calmado knuckles,mejor que tal que como están las chicas aquí,puede que nos acompañen en las atracciones,claro si ellas quieren - _dijo nervioso_

rouge:por mi no ahí problema - _dijo la murcielaga_

cream:yo tampoco,verdad cheese - _le dijo a su chao_

cheese:chao chao - _dijo contento_

amy:si sonic estara con ustedes esta bien - _dijo contenta_

sonic:tampoco tengo problema,solo quiero que amy ¡me deje de abrazar! - _dijo enojado_

amy:ups,lo ciento sonic - _dijo triste_

sonic:bueno no ahi problema amy - _dijo el erizo levantando el animo de la eriza de nuevo_

tails:y tu knuckles - _le pregunto a knuckles_

knuckles: ... esta bien,pero sera mejor que no me molesten mas - _dijo rendido_

tails:como sea,¡vamos a las atracciones! -_ grito tails _

_los chicos y las chicas se fueron a subir a todas las atracciones que podian,pero a lo lejos se puede ver a un robot camuflado,viendolos_

_al lado del robot,se puede ver a eggman en su egg-movil _

eggman:diviertanse cuanto puedan,porque pronto yo los destruire a todos,y me largare de este planeta HAHAHAHAHAHA - _dijo contento_

_pero no se dio cuenta que una ardilla que dormia en una rama de un arbol cerca,se despertaba enojada y le tiraba una bellota en la cabeza_

eggman:¡AUCH! maldita rata,volvere por ti algun dia

_eggman y el robot se van acercando más al parque_

**EQUESTRIA**

**SUGARCUBE CORNER**

_muchos ponis se estaban divirtiendo adentro divirtiendose,entre ellos estaban las mane 6 y spike_

spike:esta fiesta es la mejor que as dado pinkie - _dijo el dragon emocionado_

rainbow dash:spike tiene razón pinkie,hacía tiempo que no me divertía como ahora - _dijo la pegaso tambien emocionada_

pinkie pie:o vamos,no es para tanto - _dijo la poni terrestre rosada sonrojada_

rarity:estoy de acuerdo con spike y rainbow querida - _dijo contenta una unicornio blanca_

applejack:yo tambien estoy de acuerdo cubo de azucar - _dijo una poni terrestre anaranjada tambien contenta_

fluttershy:emm...yo tambien estoy de acuerdo - _dijo timidamente una pegaso amarilla_

twilight:ellas tienen razón pinkie,esta es una fiesta que no se olvidara jamas

pinkie pie:hay chicas me hacen sonrojar,bueno ¡QUE SIGA LA FIESTA ENTONCES!

_los ponis siguieron festejando,no pensando en lo que pronto les espera_

**MOBIUS**

**GREEN HILL ZONE**

_sonic y sus amigos estaban comiendo algodon de azucar cuando de repente empieza temblar_

sonic:emm...chicos soy yo o esta temblando - _dijo nervioso_

tails:que esta pasa...¡QUE ES ESO! - _grito alarmado_

knuckles:que pasa... ¡woah! ¡esa cosa es enorme! - _grito tanbien alarmado_

_en la feria se podia ver al robot de eggman destruyendo todo_

sonic:chicas sera mejor que se cubran,¡vamos chicos! - _el grita_

_los chicos se van dejando a las chicas paradas viendo el robot_

amy: ... no se ustedes pero yo voy - _amy corre hacia donde esta el robot_

_cream:¡AMY ESPERA! - cream grita y la sigue_

_cheese-¡CHAO CHAO! - dise y se va a seguirlas_

rouge: ... esto no va a terminar bien - _dice y se va a seguirlas_

_eggman que estaba al lado del robot viendo como destruye la feria,ve que sonic y sus amigos van por el robot_

eggman:vaya,vaya,vaya,la peste azul viene a por mi,bien,jugare con el un rato,!EGG-ROBOT VAMONOS¡

_el robot deja de aplastar cosas y se va a seguir a eggman_

_sonic al ver esto dic__e_

sonic:o no,no te iras,sigamoslo chicos

_y asi,el robot se va,mientras que los chicos siguen al robot,y que a ellos los siguen las chicas_

**?**

_sonic llegan a un lugar desierto con algunos arboles,luciernagas y el cielo estrellado._

knuckles:¿donde rayos estamos? - se pregunta knuckles

sonic:estamos en **TECHNOLOGY TREE ZONE(sonic after the sequel)** - _dice sonic_

tails:vaya,no pense volver aqui nunca - _dice sonic_

knuckles:¿ya han estado aqui? - _pregunta knuckles_

sonic:lo ciento knuckles,pero es un secreto entre tails y yo,ademas,tenemos un robot que buscar - _dice sonic_

_knuckles empieza a murmurar cosas,pero a sonic y a tails no les importa,estan muy ocupados buscando el robot_

**30 minutos despues**

knuckles:¡no puede ser que hallamos perdido de vista a un robot del tamaño de un edificio!,¡y ademas en un lugar desierto con arboles! - _dice enojado_

tails:bueno puede que lo encontremos pronto -_ dice tails_

knuckles:¿como?¡ya llevamos mas de 30 minutos y no hemos encontrado nada! - _dijo knuckles_

sonic:con suerte -_ dice sonic_

_y de la nada el taladro del robot aparece detras de ellos,rompiendo el suelo de atras,haciendo que tails que estava volando encima de sonic y knuckles caiga en knuckles_ _haciendo que sonic sonrie_

knuckles:¡ni una palabra sonic!

tails:auch...

_sonic logra ver a eggman al lado del robot_

eggman:hola pequeños estorbos - _los saluda_

chicos:!EGGMAN¡ - _gritaron_

eggman:sorprendidos de verme - _dijo imponentemente_

tails:la verdad no,el robot tiene tu cara,asi que pensamos que eras tu - _dijo tails_

eggman: ...¡como sea!

es hora de que los extermine antes de irme - _dijo eggman_

tails:¿antes de irte? - _pregunto tails_

knuckles:¿de que hablas? - _dijo dudosamente_

sonic:avernos avisanos antes para hacer fiesta gordito jajajaja - _bromio sonic_

_eggman se enfurecio_

eggman:¡EGG-ROBOT,ATRAPALOS!

_el egg-robot quiso atraparlos...pero se dio cuenta de algo... el tenia un cañon y taladros de manos_

egg-robot:?

eggman: ...

savia que tenia que ponerle otros dos brazos - _dijo humillado_

_sonic,tails y knuckles hicieron un spin dash,tails en un brazo,knuckles en el otro,y sonic en pecho,haciendo que este explote,tanbienhacen que eggman caiga del egg-movil,cayendo de trasero_

eggman:!AUCH¡ ... ¡rayos!mejor me voy

_eggman de la nada saca un control,pero cuando lo iba a presionar,un martillo se lo arrevata de las manos rompiendolo en pedasos,dejando a eggman con la boca abierta,el martillo lo tenia amy rose que estaba junto a cream,cheese y rouge_

amy:¡si! punto para rose - grita amy

sonic:¿amy?,¿que haces aqui?,¿no deberias estar la feria? - pregunto sonic

amy:vine a ayudarte,y lo logre,hice que eggman no escapara con ese control - dice presumiendo

tails:¿y las otras chicas por que vinieron? - _pregunto tails _

cream:para no dejar a amy hacer algo peligroso,pero parece que ya lo iso- _dice rendida _

cheese:chao chao- _dice rendido tambien_

rouge:lo mismo que cream - _dice rouge_

_eggman se levanta y grita_

eggman:¡esto esta mal!

sonic:¿y ahora que pasa eggman? - _pregunta sonic_

eggman:¡ese control era de un teletransportador multidimensional que esta en ese arbol,junto con las esmeraldas del caos! - _dice apuntando a un arbol que estaba al lado de ellos_

sonic y sus amigos:¡LAS ESMERALDAS DEL CAOS! - _gritan todos_

eggman:¡s¡,y cuando el control se rompe,este inicia una secuencia de auto-destrucción haciendo un portal en este y el otro mundo al que iba a viajar! -_grita eggman_

tails:¡haciendo que a los que esten en los portales se teletransporten a un tercer mundo! - _grita tails_

_todos miran enojados a amy_

amy:jeje... ups - _dice nerviosa_

_de la nada aparece un gran portal y este empieza a succionar todo_

sonic:¡corran todos!

_ellos intentaron correr pero el portal era muy poderoso,sonic,knuckles,amy,cheese y rouge logran sujetarse de un arbol,pero tails,cream y eggman no tienen suerte_

eggman:soy muy inteligente,como para morirrrrrrrrrr - _dice siendo succionado_

tails:soooooniccccccc - _dice siendo succionado_

cream:ammmmmyyyy - _dice siendo succionada tambien_

sonic:¡TAILS!¡CREAM!¡VAMOS KNUCKLES Y CHEESE NO PODEMOS DEJARLOS SOLOS EN ESE NUEVO MUNDO!

cheese:¡CHAO CHAO!

knuckles: ... ¡ESTA BIEN SOLTÉMONOS A LAS TRES!

:UNO...DOS...¡TRESSSSS! - _dicen soltandose los tres hacia el portal_

amy:¡SONIC!¡VAMOS ROUGE!

rouge:¡PERO QUE DICES,CREO QUE ELLOS SON CAPACES DE TRAERLOS DE VUELTA SIN NUESTRA AYUDA!

_amy sabia perfectamente que rouge no se soltaria a menos que..._

amy:¡Y QUE PASA SI EN ESE LUGAR AHI DIAMANTES GIGANTESCOS!

rouge: ... GANAS ESTA VEZ AMY,SOLTÉMONOS A LAS TRES

UNO...DOS...¡TRESSSSS!

_amy y rouge se sueltan al portal,pero este despues de absorberlas se hace cada ves mas grande absorbiendo mas cosas._

**EQUESTRIA**

**SUGARCUBE CORNER**

_en frente del la pista de baile aparece otro portal,absorbiendo todo,alertando a los ponis que estaban ahi,sobre todo a las man spike_

spike:¡QUE ES ESA COSAAAAAAAAAA! - dice siendo absorbido por el portal

twilight:¡SPIKE,RAPIDO TODOS SUJENTENSE A ALGO!

_todos se sujetan a algo,twilight,rainbow y applejack se sujetan a la ventana mientras que pinkie pie y rarity se sujetan a la puerta_

twilight:¡BIEN TODOS ESTAMOS BIE... ¿Y FLUTTERSHY?!

fluttershy:¡AUXILIOOOOO! - _dice ciendo absorbida por el portal_

rainbow dash:¡FLUTTERSHY! -_dice mientras se suelta hacia el portal_

_la ventana se rompe_

applejack y twilight:¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! - _dicen mientras son absorbidas por el portal_

pinkie pie:!YUJU,SE VE DIVERTIDO VAMOS RARITY¡ - _dice agarrando a rarity_

rarity:¡ESPERA QUE! -_dice la unicornio_

_pinkie se suelta junto con rarity_

pikie pie:!YUUUUUUUUUUUJUUUUUUUUUU¡

rarity:!AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH¡ - _dicen las dos mientras son absorvidas por el portal_

_el portal que estaba en equestria le pasa lo mismo que al de mobius_

_despues de eso todo es oscuridad_.

* * *

**BUENO,ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO A TODO,UN SALUDO,Y LES RECOMIENDO MUCHO JUGAR SONIC AFTER THE SEQUEL,,SERIA BUENO QUE DEJARAN REVIEWS,BUENO NOS VEMOS.**


	3. Los Hermanos Asayino

**HOLA A TODOS,ESTE ES UN NUEVO CAPITULO DONDE PONDRE A 4 NUEVOS PERSONAJES ,****SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR COMENCEMOS**

* * *

**TIERRA:**

**LOS ANGELES**

era de noche en los angeles,y no se escuchava ningun ruido...

*CRASH!*

*PUM!*

*KLONK!*

?:¡DEVUELVEME ESO! - _grito una persona_

?:¡JAMAS ES MIO! - _grito otra persona_

?:¡DEJEN DE HACER TANTO RUIDO,QUE DESPERTARAN HASTA LOS MUERTOS! - _grito una tercera persona_

?:...

_tal vez no debí de haber hablado,bueno,se escuchaba un gran escandalo desde una gran mansion en una colina,__esa mansion era la mansion asayino_

**MANSION ASAYINO **

**SALA DE ESTAR**

_se puede ver a 4 chicos:uno corriendo de otro y dos sentados en el sofa._

?:pueden dejar ya eso mao - _dijo alguien_

_(Mao era un chico de 14 años,con cabello cafe,ojos azules,tiene una gorra roja puesta,tiene una camisa azul,y encima de la camisa lleva una chamarra roja,lleva un pantalon azul y unos zapatos cafes)_

mao:no Kai,no hasta que Pik me devuelva mis papas con chile - _dijo enojado mao_

_(Kai era un chico de 14 años,con cabello rosa,ojos azules,camisa negra con una estrella dorada en medio,lleva un pantalon azul,y unos zapatos rojos con estrellas doradas en los costados)_

_(Pik era un chico de 10 años,con cabellos negro,ojos azules,lleva un sueter amarillo con rayas cafe en la espalda,las mangas le sobrepasan los brazos,lleva un pantalon cafe,y unos tenis rojos)_

pik:no son tuyas son mias y de Lao -_ dijo engreidamente pik_

_y Lao era un chico de 18 años,con cabello rubio,ojos azules,camisa verde con mangas color cafe,cinturon cafe sobre la camisa y un pantalon blanco,lleva unas botas cafe_

lao:... ¿y por que no las comparten? - _sugirió lao_

pik:buena idea,¿mao,por que no compartiste? - _pregunto pik_

mao:¡POR QUE CUANDO TRAJE LA BOLSA,"ALGUIEN" ME LAS QUITO CUANDO IVA A COMPARTIRLAS! - grito _mao_

pik:tienes razón mao,kai ¿por que se las quitaste? - _pregunto pik_

kai:¡SE REFIERE A TI! - _grito kai_

pik:a b-b-bueno p-p-ues m-m-mejor com-p-partamos jejeje - dijo nervioso

_se escucha un zumbido_

pik:?

kai:¿que pasa pik? - _pregunto kai_

pik:estoy escuchando un zumbido - _dijo pik_

kai:¿un zumbido? - _pregunto kai_

mao:tal vez sea solo su imagina-

*CRASH*

mao:cion ... ¿que fue eso? -_pregunto mao_

lao:... creo que fue en el jardin - _dijo lao_

kai:habra sido solo un gato de seguro - _sugirio kai_

_pik sale al jardin_

pik:chicos, si es un gato,un gato enorme y azul - _dijo pik_

mao:¿enorme y azul? - _dudo mao_

kai:¡vamos a ver! - _grito kai_

_kai sale al jardin_

mao:oigan ¡¿y que tal si es un perro enorme pintado de azul?!,¡¿que tal si tiene rabia?! - _grito mao_

lao:... voy a ver - _dijo lao_

_lao sale al jardin_

mao: ... ¡esta bien,espérenme! - _grito mao_

_mao sale al jardin_

**JARDIN**

_en el jardin se puede ver a los hermanos viendo a un erizo gigante azul con muchas __heridas_

mao: ... ¿eso no es un perro o un gato cierto? - _pregunto mao_

kai: ... cierto - _confirmo kai_

pik: ... ¿entonces que es? - _pregunto pik_

lao: ... un erizo - _dijo lao_

mao:¿perdón? - _dudo mao_

lao:es un erizo - _confirmo lao_

kai:¿como lo sabes? - _pregunto kai_

lao:las puaz en su espalda dicen mucho - _bromeo lao_

pik: ... ¿y que hacemos con el? - _pregunto pik_

kai:pues ahi que llevarlo a la casa y curarlo,tiene demasiadas heridas y puede morir ensangrentado - _dijo kai_

mao:¿disculpame?no vamos a llevar a un animal mutante dentro de la casa - _dijo mao_

kai:vamos mao ¿que es lo peor que puede pasar? - _pregunto kai_

mao:no lo se,tal vez puede mordernos cuando despierte - _dijo mao enojado_

kai:o vamos - _dijo kai_

pik:¿sssssiiiiiiiii? - _pregunto pik_

_*pik usa mirada encantadora*_

mao: ...[no lo mires a los ojos,no lo mires a los ojos,no lo mires a los ojos,no lo mires a ...], ¡AHG!¡esta bien!¡pueden llevarlo adentro! - _respondio mao_

pik:sssiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii - _grito pik_

_*es super efectivo*_

_*mao esta debilitado*_

_*Has ganado 190 puntos de experiencia*_

kai:que bien,bueno ... ¿como lo movemos? - _pregunto kai_

mao:podriamos usar una de esa camilla de emergencias que compraste a lo tonto - _contesto mao_

kai:¡HEY!estaban a dos por uno - _dijo kai_

mao:solo ve a sacarla - _dijo mao_

kai:esta bien,esta bien,ahora vuelvo

_kai va hacia la casa y saca dos camillas_

mao: ... ¿por que trajiste dos? - _pregunto mao_

kai:¿que tal si hay otro en algun lugar de aqui? - _pregunto kai_

mao:o por favor cuales son las probabilidades de que haya-

lao:... halla hay otro - _dijo lao_

mao:otro ... talvez deba dejar de hablar sin pensar

kai:¿otro erizo? - _pregunto kai_

_pik se acerca al otro ser _

pik:no este es una perro con alas - _dijo pik_

kai:¿perro con alas? - _dudo kai_

lao:... no,este es un pegaso azul con crin de arcoiris - _afirmo lao_

mao:OK,primero un erizo gigante,ahora una pegaso ¿que seguira?¿zorros gigantes con dos colas o unicornios con magia? - _se pregunto mao_

kai:no lo se,pero bueno,llevemoslo adentro - _dijo kai_

_los chicos suben al los seres a las camillas y los llevan adentro_

**UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES**

**CUARTO EXTRA 1**

_los chicos despues de curar a los seres que estaban dañados,los estaban dejar en unas camas en un cuarto_

kai:y tu decias que comprar cuartos de mas estaba mal ja -_ kai se burlo de mao_

mao:callate y solo ponlos en las camas - _dijo mao_

kai:esta bien - _confirmar kai_

lao:... hay que dejarlos reposar durante unas horas y estaran bien - _dijo lao feliz_

kai:¿eso significa que debemos esperar hasta mañana para saber sus nombres y de donde vienen?vaya que aburrido - _dijo kai __aburrido _

lao:ya es muy noche,asi que es hora de dormir - _dijo lao seriamente _

kai:bueno yo me voy a mi cuarto - _dijo kai aburrido_

_kai se va del cuarto_

lao:yo tambien me voy,ven pik - _le dijo a pik_

pik:zzzzz...¿que? - _dijo somnoliento _

lao:vamonos a dormir - _le dijo_

pik:si vamonos - _dijo aun somnoliento_

_lao y pik salen del cuarto_

mao:... mejor yo tambien me voy a dormir - _dijo aburrido_

_mao sale del cuarto dejando a los seres dormir en paz_

**MANSION ASAYINO:MAÑANA**

**CUARTO EXTRA 1**

_el erizo se levantaba de la cama,con un fuerte dolor de cabeza_

sonic:¡AY!mi cabeza,¿pero que?¿donde estoy? - _se pregunto_

_sonic mira a los lados viendo que esta en un cuarto color verde,con una ventana,un ropero,otra cama con un pony azul,otra venta...¿espera que?_

_sonic mira a la pony azul con mucha curiosidad_

sonic:¿quien es esta poni?espera...

_sonic comienza a recordar lo el portal_

ya recuerdo,eggman izo un maquina que transporta a otros mundos,y esta exploto enviándonos a mi y mis amigos a otro mundo,¿pero no habia dicho eggman que eran tres mundos?

_sonic mira de nuevo a la poni_

uno mio,otro nuevo,y el otro... debe de ser el de esta poni,¡claro!

_sonic mira al poni con mas detenimiento_

sonic:¡vaya es una pegaso,ademas tiene muchas vendas,deve de haberse caido o algo!bueno eso lo veré mas tarde,ahora debo saber de quien es esta casa

_sonic intenta pararse pero unas heridas hace que se lastime_

sonic:¡AUCH!vaya yo tambien tengo vendas,¿me abra curado el que me llevo aqui?bueno creo que ahora tendre que agradecerle

_sonic camina hacia la salida del cuarto,sin ver que la pegaso azul abre los ojos lentamente_

* * *

**BUENO ESTE ES EL FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO,GRACIAS POR LEER,NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS,NOS VEMOS**


	4. La Pelea Del Siglo : Sonic VS Rainbow

**HOLA A TODOS,NUEVO CAPITULO DE MI SERIE,ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE,Y PERON POR LAS PALABRAS MAL ESCRITAS DE LOS CAPITULOS ANTERIORES,BUENO,SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR,EMPECEMOS**

* * *

**AVENTURA EN LA TIERRA**

**CAPITULO 4: LA PELEA DEL SIGLO:SONIC VS RAINBOW**

**TIERRA**

**MANSION ASAYINO**

_sonic estaba bajando las escaleras lentamente,gracias a las heridas que tenia_

_cuando logro estar abajo,se asomo lentamente con la cabeza a la cocina_

_logrando ver a Lao acomodando algunos platos al lavavajillas _

_cuando lao había dejado todos los platos al lavavajillas,lo cerro,y cuando se iba de ahí,logro ver a sonic_

lao:... que bueno que despertaste

sonic:... perdón pero,¿te conozco?

lao:no,pero podemos conocernos mejor,ya que yo te cure las heridas que tenias

sonic:¿tu me curaste? - _lao acendio con la cabez_a - pues gracias por eso,¿hay algo que pueda hacer para agradecerte?

lao:no te preocupes,no podíamos dejarte así

sonic:¿podíamos?¿te ayudo alguien más?

lao:si,mis hermanos menores,como sea,cual es tu nombre

sonic:... mi nombre es sonic,sonic el erizo

lao:bueno sonic,mi nombre es lao asayino

sonic:bien... ¿donde están tus hermanos?

lao:fueron a comprar algunas cosas para que yo pueda cocinar

sonic:¿y por que no cocinan tus padres?

_al escuchar lao eso,agacho la cabeza triste,sonic noto eso,teniéndose una idea de lo que le intentaba decir_

sonic:lo ciento,si quieres no me digas nada

leo: ... - _se puede escuchar un zumbido -_¿que es eso que se escucha?

sonic:no lo s...

_de la nada algo color cían impacta contra sonic a toda velocidad,llevandolo volando_

leo:¡SONIC!

_leo fue corriendo hacia afuera,viendo que sonic y la cosa cían se iban volando hacia lejos de la ciudad,leo al ver esto se fue corriendo a un lamborghini azul_

_entrando y conduciendo rapidamente__  
_

leo:que bueno que compre este auto

**CIUDAD**

_sonic estaba siendo llevado por algo cían,_

_sonic,sabiendo que esa cosa no se detendría le dio un gran puñetazo haciendo que la cosa,haciendo que esta cayera_

_pero sonic no cayo,sino que se siguió volando directo_

sonic: ... ¡MALDIGO MI SUERTEEEEEEEEE!

_sonic se estrello en un edificio cercano_

_después de chocar,este se cayo de donde estaba_

_cayendo contra el piso,alarmando a las personas que estaban allí_

_sonic logro levantarse,logrando ver al lado de la pista la cosa que lo había llevado aquí..._

_ERA LA MISMA PEGASO QUE ESTABA EN LA CAMA DE LA MANSION_

sonic:¿uh?¿por que me estas atacando?

?:¡QUE HICISTE CON FLUTTERSHY!

sonic:¿quien?

?:¡SI NO ME DICES DONDE ESTA,TENDRÁS QUE ENFRENTAR TE A MI,lLA GRAN RAINBOW DASH!

sonic:¡yo no se de que estas hablando!¡ni siquiera se quien es fluttershy!

Rainbow Dash:¡ESTA BIEN,TU LO PEDISTE!

_rainbow se fue volando directo donde estaba sonic,y esta intento golpearlo con sus cascos,pero sonic logro esquivarlos_

_rainbow siguió intentar chocar sus cascos con el _

_pero el erizo seguía esquivándolos rápidamente_

sonic:mira yo no quiero hacerte daño,pero no me dejas otra opción

_sonic intento darle puñetazos a rainbow,pero rainbow también los esquivaba velozmente_

_sonic quiso dar una gran patada,pero rainbow lo esquivo,dejando a sonic expuesto para un golpe_

_rainbow le dio con sus cascos,haciendo volar a sonic hacia otro edificio_

_pero este logro rebotar con sus pies en el edificio,propulsandolo directamente hacia rainbow dash_

_dandole a esta un gran puñetazo,haciendola volar hacia un edificio_

_a diferencia de sonic,ella si logro chocar contra el edificio,rompiendo gran parte de el,levantando una gran nube polvo_

_de esta salio velozmente rainbow dash_

_sonic corrio directamente hacia ella_

_la gente que estaba allí veían el espectáculo con emoción y miedo_

_el puño de sonic logro dar a el casco de rainbow,ambos con una fuerza descomunal y velocidad_

_alzando una gran nube de polvo_

**MIENTRAS TANTO**

**EN UN PARQUE DE ESTA CIUDAD**

_un zorro gigante con dos colas llamado tails se despertaba del pasto,_

_este estaba muy confundido__  
_

tails:¿eh?¿como llegue aquí?

_estaba intentando recordar algo,cuando lo __recordó_

tails¡ya recuerdo!¡un portal me llevo aquí!pero¿donde estoy?parece un parque

_tails miro a la izquierda,este se sorprendió al ver a una unicornio purpura,en el pasto_

tails:¿y esta unicornio?... ¡a cierto!¡debe de ser una habitante del otro mundo al cual el portal de eggman absorbió!

_tails no se dio cuenta que la unicornio se despertó con el ruido que el hacia,_

_haciéndola saltar y apuntarle con su cuerno brillante_

_tails al ver esto,se sobresalto y se espanto al mismo tiempo_

?:¡QUIEN ERES TU!¡DONDE ESTOY!¡DONDE ESTÁN MIS AMIGAS!

tails:¡cálmate,cálmate,te contare todo lo que paso pero tienes que calmarte,por favor!

?: ... esta bien,¡pero me contaras todo! ¡¿ENTENDISTE?!

tails¡:si,si ya entendi!... bueno todo comenzo cuando-

**MIENTRAS TANTO**

**CIUDAD**

_tres chicos estaban caminando en las calles,_

_llevando suministros en unas bolsas_

_cada uno llevaba una bolsa_

kai:¿ustedes creen que el erizo y la pegaso despertaron?

mao:no lo se

pik:...¿ese no es el lamborghini de lao?

kai y mao:¿que?

_el __lamborghini de lao se paro de lado donde estaban los chicos_

___lao bajo la ventana y le dijo a los chico_

lao:¡SUBAN RAPIDO!

mao:¿que pasa?

lao:¡SE LOS CUENTO EN EL CAMINO,PERO SUBAN YA!

_los__ chicos,sabiendo que lao no gritaba a menudo,subieron al coche inmediatamente_

_lao al ver que ya estaban todos adentro,piso el __acelerador del auto_

_dirigiéndose directamente hacia donde se veía una gran nube de polvo_

**PARQUE**

tails:y asi es como llegamos aquí

?:mmm...interesante,lo siento por culparte de haber sido tu el provoco todo esto

tails:no te preocupes,por cierto,¿cual es tu nombre?

twilight:me llamo twilight sparkle

tails:mucho gusto twilight

_derrepente empezó a temblar_

tails:¡¿que esta pasando!?

twilight¡ES UN TERREMOTO!

_después__ de unos segundos el temblor __desapareció_

_dejando ver a lo lejos __una gran nube de polvo_

tails:¿es eso una nube de polvo?

twilight:¿deberíamos ir?

tails:tal vez este uno de mis amigos allá,dime,¿tus amigos vinieron contigo aquí?

twilight:si,entonces vamos

_tails y twilight salieron corriendo hacia la gran nube de polvo_

**CIUDAD**

_el lamborghini de lao habia llegado al lugar donde se podía ver a sonic y rainbow peleando_

_estaban luchando en un gran cráter en el suelo_

_la gente estaba a los lados del cráter,viendo la intensa pelea_

_los chicos bajaron del auto para ver a sonic y rainbow_

kai: ... ¿ese no era el erizo y la pegaso que estaban heridos?

mao: ... si

pik:¿y se están peleando?

mao: ... si

lao:el erizo se llama sonic,la pegaso aun no tengo entendido como se llama

mao: ... ¿el erizo habla?

lao:si, y la pegaso tal vez

pik:¿y que vamos hacer?

lao: ... nada,ahí que esperar a que se cansen y sacarlos de alli

_los chicos se quedaron viendo a sonic y rainbow pelear_

**CRÁTER**

_sonic iba deslizándose en algunos rieles metálicos caídos de edificios,mientras que rainbow lo perseguía detrás de el_

_rainbow casi alcanzaba a sonic,pero este salto muy alto yendo a quedar en el piso de nuevo_

_rainbow se puso enfrente de el,dejándolos a los dos verlos de frente_

Rainbow Dash:¡ESTA ES TU ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD,DIME DONDE ESTA FLUTTERSHY Y MIS OTRAS AMIGAS,A MENOS QUE QUIERAS SER DERROTADO!

Sonic: ... ¡QUE YO NO TENGO IDEA DE QUIEN EN FLUTTERSHY!

Rainbow Dash:¡MENTIRAS,ENTONCES PREPÁRATE!

_rainbow agitaba sus alas muy rápidamente sin levantarse del suelo_

_y sonic rodaba sus pies muy rapido sin siquiera moverse del lugar_

_esperaron 3 segundos y se dispararon,uno al otro_

_pero de la nada una gran bola eléctrica cae enfrente de sonic haciéndolo parar_

_y un rayo mágico cae enfrente de rainbow haciéndola parar tambien_

_los dos miran de donde salieron esos disparos_

_¡eran tails y twilight!_

_cuando vieron quienes fueron los que dispararon,se pusieron felices_

tails:¡QUE RAYOS HACEN PELEANDO!

twilight:!TIENEN MUCHAS COSAS QUE EXPLICAR¡

_la felicidad de sonic y rainbow se transformo en miedo y nerviosismo_

sonic:emm...¡ELLA EMPEZO!

rainbow dash:¡¿QUE?!

_pero antes de que volvieran a pelear,aparecieron muchos coches blindados del ejercito a los lados del cráter_

_y de ellos salieron muchos soldados con pistolas y un general con un altavoz dijo_

general:¡ALTO AHÍ,QUEDAN USTEDES ARRESTADOS,ESTAN RODEADOS,NO INTENTEN ESCAPAR!

sonic:¡o no! debemos salir de aqui

_sonic mira que de un lado del cráter hay una tuberia angosta _

sonic:chicos siganme,los sacare de aqui

rainbow dash:¿y por que te haríamos caso?

sonic:por que sino dile adiós a tu libertad

rainbow dash: ... ¡esta bien!¡te seguiremos!

sonic:a las tres me siguen...uno...dos...¡TRES!

_sonic seguido de tails,twilight y rainbow,corrieron a la tuberia y se metieron,esquivando los disparos de los soldados_

general: ... me lleva la-

**MANSION ASAYINO**

**SALA DE ESTAR**

_los chicos ya habían llegado a su casa,habían visto todo,y cuando vieron que sonic y sus amigo,escapaban por una tubería,decidieron ir a su casa_

kai:¡valla eso fue genial!

mao:si destruir casi media ciudad es genial pues... si es genial

pik:¿donde creen que están?

lao:... no lo se

_de repente__ se escucho el timbre_

lao:voy yo

_lao fue a la puerta y cuando la abrio,se sorprendio de ver a sonic,la pegaso cían,una unicornio purpura y a un zorro de dos colas,pero todos estaban ensuciados de lodo_

lao:... ¿sonic?¿que haces aqui?pense que te habias ido a donde vivias

sonic:bueno... yo vivo en un lugar demasiado lejano

lao:como sea,entren,tendran que darse un baño

sonic:gracias,entremos chicos

_sonic,tails,twilight y rainbow entraron a la casa,cuando entraron,vieron a otros tres chicos adentro,mirandolos confusos_

sonic:emm...hola,ustedes deben de ser los hermanos de lao,bueno,mi nombre es sonic el erizo y este es mi mejor amigo miles prower pero le gusta que lo llamen "tails"

tails:mucho gusto,esta unicornio que esta a mi lado se llama twilight sparkle

twilight:encantada de conocerlos

sonic:por ultimo,aqui esta la pegaso que ustedes curaron,se llama rainbow dash

rainbow dash: ... ¿como que me curaron?

kai:te encontramos a ti y a sonic tirados en nuestro patio con muchas heridas,asi que nosotros los curamos

_rainbow al escuchar eso,se puso roja de vergüenza,ya que no solo había golpeado a alguien que no tenia nada que ver con que ella y sus amigas fueran absorbidas por el portal,sino que rompio un trozo de la mansion,y casi medio trozo de ciudad en su ataque de furia_

rainbow dash:emm ... lo siento

todos:¿ah?

rainbow dash:lo siento por golpearte sonic,y por haber destruido una pared de la mansion,y tambien por lo de la ciudad

_rainbow estaba demasiado triste y culpable por lo que había hecho_

sonic: ... ... ... descuida,te perdono

rainbow dash:¿eh?¿me perdonas?¿despues de todo lo que hice?

sonic:claro,ahora somos amigos,¿no?

_sonic estira su puño cerrado_

rainbow: ... claro,amigo

_rainbow choca su casco con el puño de sonic,__haciendo los dos un brohoof_

lao:bueno ya es muy noche,¿tienen un lugar donde dormir?

sonic:no,no tenemos

lao:entonces podrian quedarse a dormir aqui,claro si a mis hermanos no les importa

kai:por mi no hay problema

pik:yo tampoco

mao: ...

lao:¿mao?

mao: ... esta bien,pueden quedarse

lao:vieron no hay problema con que se queden

sonic:muchas gracias

lao:les mostrare su habitaciones,vengan kai,pik y mao que ya es hora de dormir

kai,pik y mao:vamos

_todos suben las escaleras,dejando la sala vacia._

* * *

**ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO,SI QUIEREN PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEWS,NOS VEMOS**


	5. ICE CREAM & HOT CHEESE

**HOLA A TODOS,Y BIENVENIDOS AL CAPITULO NUMERO 5,ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE,BUENO,COMENCEMOS**

* * *

**AVENTURA EN LA TIERRA**

**CAPITULO 5**

** ICE CREAM & HOT ****CHEESE**

**MANSIÓN**** ASAYINO**

_en la sala de estar,se encontraban cuatro humanos,un erizo,un zorro y dos ponis,_

_tres de los humanos y los seres estaban charlando sobre como ellos llegaron aqui,_

_mientras que el humano mas pequeño estaba viendo la TV_

sonic:y asi fue como llegamos aquí

rainbow:vaya,esa tal amy deba de estar loca como para hacer eso

tails:bueno "loca" es una palabra muy ... acertada

_todos en la sala se ríen_

kai:hehehe,como sea- _se voltea a donde están las ponis _- ¿y ustedes como llegaron aqui?

twilight:simplemente apareció el portal enfrente de nosotras

,cuando estábamos haciendo una fiesta en ponyville,

absorbiendo todo lo que había en la fiesta,

incluso a nuestras amigas...

_las ponis y los mobianos se encontraban tristes_

twilight:me pregunto si estarán bien...

kai:animo chicos,no sean pesimistas

mao:ellos estan bien,y los encontraran pronto

lao:si,ademas los ayudaremos,cierto

kai y mao:¡cierto!

_los seres,se alegran al saber que tienen la ayuda de los humanos_

twilight:gracias,ustedes tienen un buen corazon

_pik estaba viendo bob esponja en la TV cuando de la nada el programa cambia a un señor vestido de traje __en un estudio_

TV:interrumpimos este programa para informarles que dos robots esta atacando la ciudad

Todos:¿eh?

_cuando todos estaban viendo la TV,vieron que en las calles de la ciudad estaban dos robots del tamaño de big the cat,_

_uno era rojo,con cañones en ambos brazos,cola enorme,y tenia en las plantas de sus pies,unos pequeños hoyos con los que expulsaba fuego,usandolos para volar _

_y el otro era azul,tambien tenia cañones en sus brazos,y una cola igual de enorme,el tenia en las plantas de sus pies ruedas._

_arriba de los robots,levitaba un señor gordo con un bigote enorme,sonic y tails reconocieron al señor_

sonic & tails:¡EGGMAN!

kai:¿es ese el señor malvado del que hablaron?

sonic:si,es el

_pik ve nota algo en los robots_

pik:¿es ese un conejo en una capsula?

sonic & tails:¿eh?

_todos notaron que los dos robots tenian en sus espaldas dos capsulas de cristal,el azul contiene una coneja y el rojo un chao_

tails:es esa...

sonic:¡ES CREAM Y CHEESE!

_el hombre gordo pulso un botón en su egg movil,lo que hizo que una compuerta de abajo se abriera,dejando ver un cañón,y de este cañón salio un rayo el cual toco la pantalla de la cámara,haciendo que esta se acerque a el flotando_

eggman:buenos días a todos los que ven esta señal,debo decirles que esta ciudad es perfecta,si muy perfecta para construir mi gran imperio,llamado eggmanland,no se resistan,aquel que lo haga sera eliminado por mis robots,llamados:¡EGG FREEZER Y EGG BLAZE!

cream:¡AUXILIO,QUE ALGUIEN NOS SALVE!

cheese:¡CHAO,CHAO!

twilight:¡debemos hacer algo!

tails:¡tenemos que ir hacia alla!

sonic:¡vamonos entonces!

_sonic corre a toda pastilla hacia la puerta y sale_

mao: ... ¿el no sabe adonde ir cierto?

tails: ... cierto

rainbow:yo voy por el

_rainbow va y vuelve con sonic a una velocidad __increíble_

sonic: ... ¿alguien... sabe donde queda ese lugar?

kai:si,sabemos donde queda,esta todo recto a la derecha,el lugar esta cerca de un centro comercial,la calle se llama calle marlao

leo:OK,sonic y rainbow iran corriendo alli ¡RAPIDO!

sonic:OK,vamos rainbow

rainbow:te sigo

_los dos salen corriendo hacia la derecha_

leo:ustedes vendrán conmigo en mi coche

_todos los demás hacienden con la cabeza y se van corriendo al coche,el coche se van recto a la derecha,hacia la calle marlao_

**MIENTRAS EN LA CALLE MARLAO**

_los robots destruían todo lo que encontraban mientras eggman los veía cerca,cuando de repente_

sonic:¡OYE BARRIGÓN BIGOTUDO POR AQUÍ ARRIBA!

_eggman al escuchar esto,el y sus robots miraron arriba,observando a un erizo azul y a una __pegaso __arriba de un edificio_

eggman:vaya,vaya,vaya,miren quien apareció,es la peste azul que siempre me encuentra,y parece que tienes a una nueva amiga,quien es ella,acaso te hiciste aliado de un perro pulgoso HAHAHAHAHA

_sonic estaba enojado,pero antes de atacar,sintió algo extraño,volteo a su izquierda y miro a rainbow,con la cabeza agachada y un aura asesina alrededor de ella_

rainbow:¿acaso me... has llamado... perro pulgoso?

_eggman y sonic sintieron escalofríos al ver a rainbow de esa manera,incluso los robots lo sintieron_

eggman:emm... que bueno que siempre tengo este boton de emergencia

_eggman oprimio un boton que hizo que muchos robots aparecieran de la nada _

rainbow:... sonic

sonic:¿emm?... ¿si?

rainbow:vamos a patear algunos traseros roboticos

sonic:... me agrada como piensas

_sonic y rainbow saltaron del edificio y llegaron al piso,donde vieron que había dos batallones de robots,uno era de hielo y estaban a la izquierda y el otro era de fuego y estaba a la derecha_

sonic:elijo a los de la derecha

rainbow:diablos... bueno me pido la izquierda

_sonic salto a la derecha y rainbow a la izquierda_

_sonic los eliminaba con su spin dash esquivando el aliento quemador de los robots_

_mientras que rainbow los eliminaba con sus cascos esquivando el aliento congelador de los robots_

_siguieron asi durante 5 minutos __hasta eliminaron a todos los robots,_

rainbow:vaya... eso... fue... genial

sonic:aun no... hemos terminado... nos falta... el premio mayor

_sin saber,dos robots se acercaron a sus espaladas silensiosamente_

_pero antes de que los robots atacaran,una bola electrica y un rayo magico atacaron al los robots por atrás_

rainbow:¡¿pero que...?!

sonic:parece que llego la compañia

_atras de ellos se encontraba tails y twilight dentro del auto,tails tenia el cañón de su brazo afuera de la ventana,al igual que el cuerno de twilight_

tails:parece que necesitan ayuda

twilight:toda la necesaria

_tails y twilight salen del auto_

lao:tenemos que irnos de aqui,antes de que los fuegos pirotécnicos empiecen

pik:pero... ¿por que no ayudamos?

lao:seriamos solo un estorbo

_lao arranco el auto yendo lejos de ahí,pero no notaron cuando una sombra conocida como pik se escondía detrás de un bote de basura que estaba cerca de un callejón_

pik:me metere en muchos problemas... pero debo ayudar a sonic y a sus amigos de alguna manera

_sonic,tails,twilight y rainbow se encontraban peleando con los robots,tails y twilight con el de fuego,y sonic y rainbow el de hielo_

_tails y twilight disparaban hacia el robot,pero este no sufría dolor alguno_

tails:vaya es un tipo duro de roer no crees

twilight:tal vez si unimos nuestros proyectiles podamos hacerle algún daño

_tails y twilight cargaron sus disparos y cuando estaban listos,gritaron:_

***ATAQUE UNIDO:GRAN BOLA MAGICA***

_cuando gritaron,los dos dispararon juntos una gran bola mágica eléctrica directo al robot,_

_haciendo que este se electrocutara,explotando al instante,dejando libre a cheese  
_

eggman:¡NO MI ROBOT,TRABAJE TANTO EN EL!

cheese:¡CHAO!

_cheese estaba contento de salir de ese troso de ojalata_

eggman:¡NO QUERIA LLEGAR A ESTO,PERO!

_eggman oprimió otro boton,haciendo que las partes de el robot de fuego fueran al de hielo_

sonic:¿eh?¿que esta pasando?

rainbow:¡no lo se!

tails:... esto es malo

twilight:... muy malo

_el robot de hielo,era ahora un robot combinado de hielo y fuego_

_y la cupula donde estaba cream se fue encima de la cabeza del robot_

eggman:les presento a mi gran creación:EL EGG COOL FIRE

_el robot rugi_o _y les disparo de su boca pegamento,dejandolos pegado al piso_

sonic:... no se porque pero presiento que nos va a pasar algo malo

_la cola del robot los golpeo,enviándolos volando hacia un edificio cercano,dejándolos desmayados_

_solo quedo cheese,que por fortuna esquivo la cola  
_

_el robot abrió la boca y de ella se veía una luz roja y amarilla_

_y de ella,lanzo una bola de fuego,la cual iba directa al chao,el cual estaba inmóvil del miedo_

Cream:¡CHEESE!

_antes de que la bola aterrizara,una sombra se llevo al chao de ahi_

_cuando la bola aterrizo,dejo mucho humo que no dejo ver nada de lo que paso_

_cuando se disperso,vieron un cráter negro,y a un lado de el cráter,se encontraba pik con cheese en sus brazos_

pik:¿estas bien?

cheese:¡chao!¡chao!

_pik solto al chao,y este voló en circulos a su alrededor feliz_

_cream estaba aliviada de que cheese estuviera bien,pero también sentía duda de quien es el humano que salvo a cheese_

_sonic y rainbow se estaban despertando,y cuando sonic vio a pik le pregunto_

sonic:¿pik?¿que haces aqui?¿no estabas en el auto con tus hermanos?

_pik se acerco a los héroes junto con cheese que flotaba junto a el_

pik:digamos que mis hermanos me mataran cuando se enteren de esto

cheese:chao,chao

sonic:bueno,luego hablamos de eso,rainbow puedes venir,tengo que contarte algo

rainbow:¿eh?bueno

_rainbow se acerco a sonic,y este le susurro algo al oido,al escuchar lo que le dijo,esta sonrió maliciosamente_

rainbow:me agrada como piensas,¡hagamoslo!

_sonic y rainbow corrieron a toda velocidad hacia el robot y cuando estaban cerca de llegar se juntaron y gritaron:_

***ATAQUE UNIDO:ARCO IRIS SONICO LETAL***

_cuando se juntaron,se hicieron un gran arco iris veloz que iba directo al robot,_

_este intento cubrirse,pero fue en vano,ya que el arco iris traspaso sus brazos y su cuerpo haciéndolo explotar_

_cream salio volando hacia donde estaban tails y twilight inconscientes y pik y cheese_

cream:¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!¡AUXILIO!

_y antes de que cayera al piso,pik alcanzo a agarrarla con los brazos_

pik:¿estas bien?¿no te has lastimado?

_cream estaba sonrojada_

cream:s-si,es-stoy b-b-bien

pik:me alegro

_pik bajo cuidadosamente a cream,cheese se acerco a ellos_

pik:por cierto este es tu... ¿que es el?¿cual es su nombre?

cream:es un chao,y si es mio,se llama cheese

pik:¿cheese?bonito nombre,tambien quisiera saber el nombre de su dueña

cream:mi nombre es cream,gracias por salvarme de la caida

pik:no hay de que,por cierto,mi nombre es pik,pik asayino

cream:mucho gusto pik

_sonic y rainbow vinieron rapidamente donde estaban ellos_

sonic:¿estan bien todos?

pik y cream:si,estamos bieno

cheese:chao,chao

rainbow:que bien,por cierto,¿donde esta ese huevo que habla?

sonic:no lo se

eggman:¡ARG!

_ese grito izo que todos vieran a un eggman enfadado volando donde estaba el robot_

eggman:¡ME HAN VENCIDO ESTA VEZ,PERO VOLVERÉ,JUNTO A ROBOTS MAS FUERTES!

pik:¡vuelve cuando quieras,nosotros siempre te detendremos ,Baldy McNosehair!

rainbow:¡HAHAHAHAHA!

sonic:¡HEHE buena esa pik HAHAHAHAHA!

cream:hehehe

cheese:¡CHAO,CHAO,CHAO!

eggman:¡TU PEQUEÑO...mejor me voy!

_despues de eso,eggman se fue volando de ahi,dejando a los heroes solos_

**TIEMPO DESPUES**

_un tails y twilight desmayados iban siendo cargados respectivamente por sonic y pik,_

_y a sus lados iban cream,cheese y rainbow hacia la mansión asayino_

_habían__ tenido que salir de ahi antes de que llegaran la policia_

_cuando llegaron y abrieron la puerta,se encontraron a tres hermanos,uno enojado y los otros dos nerviosos en la sala_

_lao estaba viendo fijamente a pik enojado_

pik:emm...¿hola?

lao: ...

pik:tal ve te debo una explicacion

lao: ...

pik:emm...¡no me mires asi!

lao: ...

pik:¡ESTA BIEN,ME VOY A MI CUARTO CASTIGADO!

_pik dejo a twilight en el sofá y se fue a su cuarto enojado_

_todos los que presenciaron la pelea,estaban confundidos y nerviosos_

Todos: ...

lao: ... ¿y como les fue?

sonic:¿eh? a si,nos fue muy bien

lao:que bien,me voy a mi cuarto

_lao dejo la sala para irse a su cuarto,mientras que sonic ponía a tails junto a twilight en el sofá_

kai:nose ustedes pero yo ya tengo sueño

mao:yo tambien,¿que tal si mañana hablamos de esto?

sonic:esta bien

_todos se fueron de la habitación dejando solos al zorro y al poni purpura en el sofá desmayados_

* * *

**BUENO,ESTE FUE EL CAPITULO DE HOY,LAMENTO SI TARDE TANTO,,SI QUIEREN PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEWS,****NOS VEMOS**


End file.
